


It Kind of Sort of Looks Like Fate

by Grigiocuore



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Richavant - Freeform, Videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigiocuore/pseuds/Grigiocuore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy made a stage pause.  -And then, well, there's the Look factor.-<br/>-The what?-<br/>She chuckled. – Oh, c’mon. It’s so obvious. Gal, you really have no idea how do you look like when Richard's near?  -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Second part of the my Modern Richavant world, because I just can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Kind of Sort of Looks Like Fate

**It Kind of Sort of Looks Like Fate**

Upon the following weeks, Galavant of the Galavant Inc. discovered there were some things you should absolutely avoid with a millionaire boyfriend. 

First of all, never letting him pay for donuts at the drugstore, or he would leave fifty bucks to the cashier just because he said good evening with a "nice smile". 

Second, never letting him drive. Ever. It may not be true for every millionaire, all right, but with Richard, well, let's say there was a reason if he had a chauffeur. Gal had lost several years of life after a single ride across jammed Saturday traffic. 

And, surprisingly enough, never, never letting him play any videogame you take any pride in. Really, don’t. 

Sid's jaw had gotten increasingly low with every nasty brutal blow his fighter took in. 

-How. How the Hell _is_. He. I mean how can _he_.- 

Gal took a long sip from his beer. -Sid, quit it. You're just making yourself miserable.- 

-It doesn't make any sense!- He squeaked. -I'm a champion. I've mastered this thing for years. It doesn't make any _sense_.- 

-Ah! Don't even try with it, boyo. It's a lost cause.- Gareth was sitting against the wall and he was grinning openly. It was the first time in a month that Gal saw him making s face expression that wasn't some degree of scowl. -And he wouldn't stop now.- 

-Aaand, yeah, _double combo_.- Richard turned in a happy swirl. - Have you seen it guys? I've made the double combo _again_.- 

-Yeah, we've seen it.- Gal and Gareth answered in sync. 

Richard was sitting on the floor, long legs crossed under him, hands on the joystick, eyes squinting in concentration behind his absurd reading glasses. He hadn't even taken off the coat, and now the Montgomery lied sprawled around chips-crumbs over the two-piece maroon suit. The whole outfit probably cost as much as the whole furniture of the flat. He probably didn't even know. As soon as they had gotten to Gal’s flat from dinner Richard had squeaked in delight and demanded a joystick, and that had been a terrible mistake. 

But they couldn’t have known. During the game he boosted his character, made whoosh sounds, fidgeted all around. He had nothing of the professional player and yet somehow his character, _a lousy choice by the way_ , had swiftly and fiercely kicked their asses. Gal suspected his fellow tycoons didn't feel too different by the end of a reunion. 

-Oh oh and yeah Subzero _die_!- Exactly. - _Die die die!_ Kneel in front of mighty King Richard!- 

Sid was crawling back to the armchair he had progressively slipped off from, sharing glares between his joystick and the bouncing millionaire on the carpet. At last he threw the thing away. - It doesn't make any sense.- 

-Don't overthink it boy.- Gareth snorted. -Richard is almost invincible with Xbox.- 

-Oh _yeah_. You fell to my evil power too, Gare-bear, and more than once.- 

-That's just because you're a giant nerd, Richard.- 

Richard swirled around again, jumping on the couch and pinning himself against its back. -Gare, please! You're a _meany_.- And tucked out his tongue. 

-No one says meany anymore. Or ever.- 

A cushion shot suddenly from the sofa, bumping on Gareth's head with no mayor effect. 

Gal was positive he would never really understand their kind of relationship. He was almost sure it was something like him and Sid, one of those things that changed and adjusted countless times through a lifetime, and that in the end became a piece of your bones, something that had been friendship and brotherhood and alliance against the ugly things of the world and all of that together. 

He turned back to the couch. Richard was still scowling with purpose. Gal kind of sort of couldn't stop thinking about his pink tongue peering through soft grey beard. And about plunging hands there, following the soft line of the jaw and the ear and down in the hair, and kissing hard and not-to-hard that pink mouth with its pink tongue. He was positive it wouldn't upset Gareth a bit, but somehow the idea of making out under the eyes of his boyfriend's henchman made Gal uncomfortable. Call him old-fashioned. 

-Well, someone else wants to play? I'm up to it.- 

-I doubt it.- Gal replied, plunging on the couch by his side. –You’ve beaten up both of our egos. More than once. It's embarrassing enough- 

Richard shot him a glance. -Hey, why should it be embarrassing?- 

Gal tried hard to find a nice synonym of klutz. -Because you are a klutz, Rich. A bit.- 

-That's so _not true_.- 

Gal turned. He felt that word echoed in strange ways in Richard, and that he was not ready yet to explain why. Then, Gal thought. Then, and I'll wait. Weeks. Months. I'll wait. 

-It is true, Rich. Now take off that crap.- Gareth put down his beer with a grunt. -There's rugby on TV.- 

-No one wants to try Soul Ca...- 

-No, _thanks_.- 

-Fine. No need to get rude.- 

They all crouched around the sofa, Sid sulking over the remote control, Gareth pushing his chair closer. Richard slumped down with a pout, his legs in everyone's way. 

Gal sighed. He should get Gareth out of the door and go to sleep, he had first shift tomorrow morning. Maybe he could stay there a little bit. It was comfy. People talking around, his best friends, his house. He felt Richard's hair shuffling along his neck. Man, he was tired. He could stay there a little more. Close his eyes a sec. Yes. Why not. 

* 

Gal woke up with a start, finding his neck at a totally painful angle and a lick of drool along the chin. He grunted. Uh, okay. Position. On the couch. Lights off around. Something warm pickling his nose. When he looked down Richard was sleeping, all wrapped against his side, glasses hanging askew from his nose. He should have drifted off at some point of the evening. Gosh, that man had the effect of a damn cat. 

Someone was tapping softly towards them. 

-Ehy, Iz.- 

-Ehy sleepy-pants.- She slipped on the armchair next to him. 

Gal straightened a bit in his place, watching his best friend putting down the Coke cans on a magazine pile, her heavy dark locks hanging in a mop on the head, face with no makeup. It was one of their rituals. Cokes, evening news, her coming home from the show practices. There had been a time when they had thought it could become a couple routine, but it had been a lot of time before. 

-Tell me I didn't fall asleep in the middle of conversation like a grandpa.- 

-You did. I've entertained that mountain of a man for ages before he thought safe to leave. And I've prevented Sid from doodling your faces in felt pens.- 

-Uh. Ah, so _sorry_?- 

-Mh, never mind. And actually it hasn’t been awful. Gare is not so bad under the surface.- 

-Oh oh...- 

-Don't even _start_.- 

-Sorry.- He grinned. Became suddenly very aware of having a snorting man half-clutched to his shirt. 

-So, you met my. Him. _Richard_.- 

-Yeah.- 

-And?- 

-I think he's...how would you say crazy in a nice way?- 

-Eccentric, I think.- 

-Nah. it's truly crazy the word.- She clacked her tongue. -But he's not bad. He's nice, he kicked your Macho Guys' asses. He really has no idea to be so horribly rich. He’s nothing like the magazine.- 

Izzy made a stage pause. -And then, well, there's the Look factor.- 

-The what?- 

She chuckled. – Oh, c’mon. It’s so obvious. Gal, you really have no idea how do you look like when he's near? - 

-Like a bozo?- 

-No, Gal. Like there was nothing in the whole world that can make you happier than him being there.- She rested her head on a hand. - I've seen the Look just on the day we launched the company and when that old lady came back to say you were a perfect gentleman. You've never looked at me that way.- 

She smiled. It was not an accusing smile or a bitter one, it was not fake nor happy: it was a smile to broken things that had been beautiful once, and other beautiful things that were just arriving. Gal smiled back. 

-You're such a smartass, Izzy.- 

She gave a pat on his nose. -You're welcome, Sir Galavant of Galavant Inc.- 

And so Galavant got the only blessing he would have ever looked for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many of the ideas in this little thing come from the amazing comment of dontaimtomisbehave on Tumblr, and they were so awesome I had to use them. I'm becoming rather fond of glassed Richard too. And I'm thinking about a flirt between Gareth and a certain dark-haired strong-willed lady? Maaaybe.


End file.
